


Family Meetings

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Exterior [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Boys In Love, Cocktail Party, Family Drama, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Out, Meeting the Parents, NOT JUST ABOUT SEX, Party, Piercings, Power Bottom, Rich boy, THAT couple, Tattoos, bad bitch couple, rich minsung, sub top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Jisung meets Min's parents finallyTHIS FIC NO LONGER INCLUDES EX SKZ MEMBERS
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Exterior [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539622
Comments: 9
Kudos: 226





	Family Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this has taken so long, I've been preparing for finals and then I had Thanks Giving so it's been hard to find time to write. However! I have already have started writing part five so hell yeah!

“Deep breath.” Minho rubs Ji’s back as they walk down the stairs. 

Ahead of them are both his parents, “Aren’t you two adorable,” his mother says, eyes landing on the pair. 

Sungie’s cheeks get red, “Your hair is a beautiful color Jisung,” she takes his hand. Minho is biting his lower lip, heart racing in his ears. 

“I know my husband can be a bit intimidating at times. But I assure you, if you treat our baby well then we won’t have any issues,” she smiles sweetly. It honestly sends shivers down Ji’s back. 

“What do the tattoos on your fingers mean?” 

“Oh, the rings are for my parents and the arrows are me and my brother.” He holds his hands out. 

“And the dots?” 

“They are for the people I love, in my family,” he murmurs. 

Bitna nods, “Do you have others?”

“Yes.” 

“Where?” 

“Eomma, you don’t need to interrogate him.” Minho comes between them, hand resting on Jisung’s back again. 

“I’m not, I’m just curious about who he is. You’ve been so secretive, did you think there was something we wouldn’t like?” She raises her brows at her son. 

“You guys just don't like people who have a rougher look to them. And dad has obviously judged a book by its cover. He doesn’t even know Ji and he’s acted like this based off of pictures of him.” 

“Well if you hadn’t tried to hide the fact you’ve been dating maybe he wouldn’t assume the worst.” 

Jisung blushes deeply, “What do your parents do Jisung?” Junha asks once they’re inside the car, more like a limo. 

“My mom works as a nurse and my dad is an accountant.” He messes with the rings on his fingers and the bracelets on his wrists. 

“Do you have any siblings?” 

“He said he has a brother!” Bitna says before he can respond. 

“I have an older brother, I’m not entirely sure what he does now, he moved back to Malaysia a few years ago and doesn’t really keep in touch. Before he moved he was working in construction.” 

“Malaysia, I have a couple firms there. Do you travel there often?” Junha is staring at him with an intense gaze. 

“Not anymore, when I was much younger we used to live there but we moved when I was eleven.” 

“What are you studying?” 

Jisung bites his lower lip, “I-I’m studying language, and professional writing.” Min rubs his leg gently, “We met because Ji is an English tutor on campus. When I was struggling with my class,” he lies. 

It’s not a total lie, yeah they met in a club and were just fuck buddies at first. But after that Minho found out that Jisung was an English tutor, so he started tutoring him. And they were having sex so it was just a win win. 

“Really? That is a very good skill to have, you don’t look the type.” Junha seems actually impressed. 

“Well looks can be deceiving,” Jisung says before he can stop himself. Min bites his lower lip holding in his laughter. 

“Do you work?” 

“Yes.” 

Yes, Jisung sells weed. 

Minho could smack his boyfriend for saying yes to that question. 

More are fired off and Ji is getting more comfortable, finally they arrive at the hotel the party is being hosted at. The door is held open for them and Sungie steps out first, holding his hand out for Minho to take. 

Which he does happily, he smirks as they walk up the steps. People around them that work for his parents staring as they go inside. 

Who wouldn’t stare at them. 

“Should I be prepared for anymore people?” Sungie whispers in the lobby. 

“Hmm, possibly, I’m not sure who is going to be here tonight. I’ll just introduce you to them if we have to talk.” Minho can’t help himself as he slides his hands over his boyfriend’s biceps, loving how he looks in such a tight jacket. 

“Did I do good talking to them?” 

“You did such a good job my sweet prince,” Min murmurs in his ear. Knowing what the praises will do to the younger. 

“Your mom scares me more than your dad.”

“Why?” 

“She’s sickly sweet like you are. Like when I know you’re pissed off at me but you’re being nice. That’s terrifying.” 

Minho smirks, “Well I don’t come from strangers honey pot.” 

His parents walk in and they get escorted to the elevators. Jisung holding his arm out for Min to take, which he gladly does. 

People snap pictures of them like they’re some kind of celebrities. Given the amount of money the Lee’s make they are probably classified as celebs. 

“No drinking, no goofing off, you know how to behave Minho, I expect the same from you Jisung. You are now here representing  _ our  _ family, you wish to be in our son’s life you need to prove it to us,” Bitna says sternly, her faux fur shrug clinging to her arms. 

Jisung swallows and nods. “We know. You don’t need to tell us to behave,” Minho speaks. He’s leaning back against the golden walls, looking way too hot for his own good. 

If his parents weren’t in the elevator with them right now Jisung would be all over him. 

The doors open and the parents step out first, Minho and Sungie afterwards. 

“Jesus, this one room is worth three times my tuition,” Jisung mutters seeing the large ballroom they stepped inside. 

“I hope this all isn’t too much.” Minho blushes. 

“Too much? Babe this is amazing. I’ve never been around so much money in my life, I feel like I’m dripping in diamonds and I’m not even supposed to be here.” Jisung stares in awe. 

Min hums and adjusts his blazer, the material doing its job hiding his freshly pierced nipples. It’s taking all of Ji’s will power not to push him in the bathroom brush the material aside and torture him with his tongue. 

“Lets get some food, and some glasses of champagne.” 

“She said we couldn’t drink.” 

“She just doesn’t want us wasted. And besides, we both know our tolerance is insane.” Minho guides them over to the bar to order food and drinks. Jisung is still looking around, clearly impressed. 

Min however is staring his boyfriend down, his eyes going over every inch of his toned back in the suit. 

He looks so fucking good. 

He seriously can not decide if he wants to ride his dick all night or destroy his cute ass in those dress pants. It’s a toss up at this point, either one would be amazing. 

“What?” Sungie blushes feeling his eyes on him. 

“You look really fucking good babydoll,” He murmurs in his ear. 

“So do you love.” Jisung leans up and pecks his lips, Min smiling against him. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Ji wraps his arm protectively around Minho’s waist out of habit. The older boy leaning back into him, smiling happily as they eat and chit chat. 

The night goes on like this, they mingle with some people, drink more champagne, have some more food and then end up kissing softly every now and then. 

At one point they stopped in the bathroom and got a little carried away. Minho between Ji’s legs kissing down his neck hotly, hands on his ass firmly. 

Jisung had them pushed him against the counter and bent him over slightly, rolling his hips slowly. “I swear to god if I didn’t think we’d get caught I’d fuck you right now.” 

“Like your useless cock could get me off that fast.” Min had snapped back at him, their eyes had locked in the mirror. “Can you even fuck me buttercup? I think your little subby ass is already open waiting for me to fill you up pup. You’re just a horny baby humping me like a slut.” He added. 

Jisung whined and pushed his face into his neck, rutting into him, then the door had opened. They broke apart, Ji acted like he was rubbing Min’s back while the elder coughed slightly. 

After that they ran away and behaved. 

Minho is over the moon at how smoothly everything is going, for the exception of the bathroom make one. Everyone has loved Ji so far, the amount of compliments he’s received has been record breaking. 

Not only that but his friends all keep asking how he is in bed. 

“Not that I’m not loving this whole, being rich party, but when do we get to go home?” Jisung asks quietly, a yawn coming out of him. Min smiles and pecks his lips,

“Soon sweetheart, we could probably leave early. Let me find my mom.” Minho takes his hand and they weave through the crowd. 

“Oh Minho we were just talking about you! You remember Chunho right?” His mom pulls them close, the man before him is looking at Min with greedy eyes. 

“Of course, how have you been sir?” Minho bows, he hates this guy, he’s creepy and says mean things most of the time. And Min would preferably like to keep Jisung away from anyone that could spike his temper. 

“Good, I’ve heard an awful lot about you tonight Minho, you’re really growing up. And you brought a friend, I’ve heard about him too.” The man laughs and looks to his father. 

“So kind of you to do charity work.” 

“What?” Minho is taken aback, Jisung has now perked up too. 

“Oh shush Chunho. You know he’s only teasing Minho.” Bitna laughs, she clearly was not expecting the comment. 

“I have to say, I wasn’t expecting someone so, alternative to catch your eye. I’m sure I’m not the only one that assumed you were going to find a nice strong headed woman not...him.” The man continues, Junha laughs now too, finding his words humorous. 

“Um Eomma, we are going to head home since we drove for most of the day.” Minho ignores him turning to his mother. 

“Oh come on! The fun is just beginning.” Chunho grabs Minho and Jisung’s eyes spark with rage. 

“Please let go.” Min squeaks. 

“Let him go Chunho, they are both tired.” Bitna glares now, Minho darts back to Sungie the second he’s out of his grasp. 

“You talk right? Or do neither of you wear the pants in this relationship? I’ve always wondered about-“

“I can talk perfectly fine, I’m just keeping my mouth shut since I have nothing nice to say to you at the moment. A practice you might want to look into. I find it humbles people.” Jisung smiles sweetly, Bitna looks in shock. She quickly covers her mouth to hide her laugh. 

“We’re going home, like I said. Good night Chunho.” Minho quickly grabs Sungie’s hand and they move towards the door. 

“What a dickhead. He’s lucky we are where we are right now,” Jisung mutters once out in the hall. 

“I know babe, I’m proud of you for not snapping.” 

“Thanks hun.” In the elevator they take more pictures, Jisung’s hand grabbing Min’s ass firmly. His hand slips into his back pocket, squeezing, Minho lets out a little squeak. 

“God you look so fucking good. You did such a good job covering your piercings tonight baby.” Sung brings his other hand up and rubs one side gently. 

Min inhales sharply, “Ji,” he whispers warningly. 

“What?” Jisung smirks and rubs a little more. 

“You’re so gonna get it.” 

The elder reaches down and grabs his cock through his tight slacks, “I’d be careful pup, I’m feeling tortuous tonight.” Minho bites his ear lobe. 

Sungie swallows his whine and slips his fingers further into his jacket, giving a small tug to his bud. “So am I.” 

Their eyes lock and Min pushes him back against the rail, he cups his member through the material and bites down under his ear, sucking hard. Jisung whimpers now, his hand coming from his jacket to grip the metal behind him. 

“M-Master…” he whispers. 

Minho smirks and rubs him more, “Aw, is my dumb pup getting hard already? You can’t even hold off until we get home? Always such a little slut.” 

Sungie sags back, shivering, “I’ll be good,” he whispers. 

“Oh will you?” Minho pulls away as the doors open, Jisung whines more and clings to his arm. 

They walk out and the car pulls up to the curb for them. Jisung slides inside first, Min right behind him, the second they’re inside Minho shifts Ji. 

He spreads his legs open and presses down on the growing bulge in his slacks. The younger bites his lip, suppressing a whine. 

Minho just smirks and thumbs at his tip, knowing exactly where to press to wind him up the most. 

The driver hops back in the car and Min pulls away from his boyfriend. A smug look on his face as Jisung tries to hide the obvious boner in his tight pants. 

The ride back to the house is impossibly long, the second they get inside, however, Minho has Jisung by the belt. The younger whines loud and trails behind him. 

In his boyfriend’s room his back hits the bed quickly, Min looming above him. He hums and pushes him down, getting on his bed to straddle him. 

“What do you want honey pot? I’ve seen you eyeing my ass all night, you wanna be deep inside me with your big useless cock?” Jisung whimpers at his words, nodding his head quickly. 

“Can you use your big boy words?” Min grabs him by the coat collars and pulls him up. Sungie chases after his lips. 

“Wanna fuck you master,” he whispers. 

“We’ll see if you can.” In seconds Minho is off him and by one of his dressers. Jisung watches him curiously. 

“Shirt and jacket off. Now,” Min says without looking at him. 

Jisung does as he’s told without hesitation, the elder walks back over with a smirk. Sungie’s eyes grow wide, his boyfriend gets in his lap again and clips the collar around his neck, attaching the leash right after. He then yanks it to bring the younger closer. 

“Just a dumb pup right?” Minho whispers in his ear, one hand in his hair, gripping it hard. 

“Your pup.” Jisung stares up at him, Min then moves and pushes him back down, slowly he wraps ropes around his wrists and then ties them to his bed posts. 

Sungie bites his lower lip as he gets tied to the bed, his heart racing. Slowly Minho crawls back to him and sits himself right on his dick, slowly rolling his hips on him. 

“So hard already, you want me that bad baby boy? You’re that needy already?” 

“You look really sexy master...can’t help it.” 

Min smirks, he slides off his dick for a moment and unhooks his belt, rubbing him firmly. He gets the material down by his thighs and smiles at the way his erection springs free, slapping against his stomach. 

“Cute.”

Jisung blushes deeply, he shifts slightly and Minho hums. 

“Such a big cock wasted on a dumb little sub. So cute when you try and use it.” He smirks, settling between his legs. Very slowly he wraps his hand around him, thumb gathering all the precum at his tip. He rubs it hard, watching the way Jisung’s stomach clenches up. 

“It’s a good thing you have such a nice master that lets you practice with it.” Minho looks up and finds Jisung staring back at him, cheeks red and eyes filled with lust. 

“It’s cause my m-master is a cock s-slut,” he whispers, “you like it when I fuck you.” 

Min raises his brows, not expecting his words, so Jisung is gonna be bratty tonight. This should be fun. 

“Somebody has a mouth on them. We’re going to have to fix that.” He takes his shaft in one hand and grabs the sleeve of Jisung’s jacket in the other. 

Their eyes still locked he wraps the material around the head of his cock and starts rubbing him hard. Sungie’s back instantly arches up, his hips bucking. Min does not let up, even when the younger starts crying out loud. 

He pulls the material away and strokes him fast, making him tug on the ropes. Before Jisung can catch his breath the rough material is back on his slit, rubbing hard, causing tears to come from his eyes. 

Minho smirks, enjoying the torture he’s giving out at the moment. 

Sungie moans loud, his toes curling inside his shoes that are still on. He bucks up and pulls harder on the ropes, “I’ll be a g-good boy! Pl-please!” he cries, hips rutting forward. 

“Oh so now you wanna be good? After acting like such a brat?” Min scoots up his thighs, he takes the jacket away and strokes him bare. Jisung shivers and shakes, his head thrashing to the side. 

“J-just wanted attention… please, I’ll make master feel so good,” he begs. 

The elder hums and takes his hand away completely, he crawls up his boyfriend and tilts his face. 

“You wanna be inside me sweetheart?” 

“Yes! You feel so good,” Jisung whimpers, Minho leans down and kisses him softly, guiding their kiss. 

“I want you to watch while I open myself up, okay?” Min kisses along his neck now, hands running up and down his sides. 

“Okay.” Jisung swallows and watches with greedy eyes as his boyfriend strips down. His tight pants coming off to show off his curved ass, the lace fabric of his panties looking beautiful against his skin. Those come off too, Min then let’s his blazer fall from his shoulders but keeps his silk see through shirt on. 

“You’re so pretty,” Jisung breathes out, his eyes on his every move. 

“Thanks honey pot, you look so sexy all tied up like this. Almost makes me wanna fuck you instead.” Minho crawls back over, lube in hand now. He presses his bare hips to Sungie’s ass and hums, liking the way he instantly tries to grind up. 

“Can use me however you wanna… mm your fuck toy master,” the younger whispers. 

Minho groans loud at his words, “fuck Jiji, such a well behaved pup.” He grabs the leash and gives it a slight tug. 

“Let’s get these pants off shall we?” First he gets his dress shoes off and then he goes for his slacks, pulling them down slowly. He kisses along his legs as he goes, fingers tracing along his thigh tattoo. 

“Perfect baby.” 

Sungie whines, stomach clenching up, “Kisses please?” Min can’t help the smile that comes across his face hearing his soft request. He pulls his briefs down all the way and then crawls up to his mouth, laying between his thighs now. 

Gently he connects their lips, his fingers going to the knots around his wrists. They come free and Sungie instantly tangles his fingers into Min’s silver hair. 

“I love you,” he whispers, legs curling around his waist too. 

“I love you, baby doll.” 

The kinky tone that has previously been set fading away as Minho runs his hands slowly over the younger’s body. Their lips locking passionately. 

Their hips roll together, the lube somehow ending up on Min’s fingers and then they’re pressing into Jisung. 

Two digits in and Ji is a mess, panting against his boyfriend, catching glimpses of himself in the mirror above. It makes his face burn seeing himself look so completely wrecked. 

Minho kisses down his body and slicks Jisung’s fingers up too. He makes him press two into him as well and now they’re both moaning into each other. 

“Fuck, just like that babydoll, you’re doing such a good job for me.” 

Sungie tries to focus on opening him up, but the digits inside him are set on making it impossible. 

He adds a third and Minho arches against him. Min removes his fingers and Jisung’s, he then slicks his boyfriend up and straddles him. 

Jisung moans loud as Min sinks down onto him, “I know pup, I know how much you love being inside me.” Minho makes him sit up, locking their lips again. 

“Feels so good,” Jisung mumbles, he pushes his face into the elder’s neck, fingers digging into his hips. 

Minho starts to rock slowly, shifting on his knees for a better position. He threads his fingers into Ji’s hair and gives small tugs, making sure to pull on the leash too. 

Sungie very easily starts to get overwhelmed, bucking up hard, panting loudly, his eyes rolling back. Min smirks as he rides him aggressively. Wanting to make him cum fast. 

“M-Minho! Mm gonna cum! Sl-slow down!” he cries out, trembling underneath him. 

“Cum for me honey pot, want you to fill me up so badly. Give it to me baby boy.” Min bites at his ear, pushing him to his back as he bounces on him hard. 

Jisung arches, nails digging into his hips, he bucks and bites his lower lip trying to hold off. 

“Come on Jiji, I know you wanna cum, fill me up baby boy, need it so badly,” Minho taunts. Sungie whimpers and throws his head back in bliss as he cums hard. 

His stomach clenching up, thighs shaking, mouth open, Min smiles watching him get off. Feeling him release deep inside him. Slowly he eases off him and as Sungie comes down from his high Min pushes into him, causing the younger to nearly scream. 

“Baby! Oh god, fuck!” He moans, Minho rolls his hips deeply and fucks him hard, lifting a leg up to his shoulders. 

He tugs on Ji’s nipples and grabs his cock, causing him to cry louder. His whole body trembles, pleasure shooting through him. Min doesn’t let up, over stimulating him and getting him to his breaking point. 

He speeds up and feels his own high approaching, hips starting to buck harder. Jisung is sobbing now, tears staining his cheeks. Drool comes from his mouth, eyes rolled back, Minho’s name coming past his lips in a chant. 

“God, fuck, mm gonna cum honey.” Min bucks again and his high washes over him. Jisung arches as he gets filled, his nails digging deeply into his boyfriend’s back. 

As he comes down from his high their lips lock again, “Hmm can’t feel my legs,” Jisung giggles hands on the side of Min’s face. 

Minho chuckles and pulls out, kissing his pulse, “Can’t feel mine either,” he falls against the younger and cuddles close to him, “you feel okay otherwise sweetheart?” 

“Yeah, just really sleepy.” Sungie wraps his arms and legs around him, nuzzling into him happily. 

“Don’t go to sleep just yet my sweet prince, we gotta wash up.” Minho scoops up him into his lap. Jisung hums and clings to him. The elder grabs his bag and finds his makeup wipes. He also unclips the collar and leash from around his neck. 

“Here babydoll, I’m gonna go get a washcloth.” Min kisses his forehead. Ji nods and starts to wipe his face off, he is totally blissed out. Legs shaking, dick aching, but he feels so good. 

Minho comes back from the bathroom with a cloth, he’s wrapped in a fluffy robe now. Jisung touches the plush fabric as he gets cleaned up. 

“You look so expensive,” he giggles. 

Min smiles and kisses his lips again, “Get under the blankets subby boy.” Sungie wiggles himself underneath and smiles happily. 

Everything smells like Min, he loves it. 

Soon his boyfriend is crawling under with him, sliding a similar robe onto him too. 

“I don’t want you to get chilly,” he murmurs. Jisung nods and curls up on his chest, completely content in his arms. 

“I love you baby.” 

“I love you too Jiji, now shut your pretty eyes and get some rest.” Minho rolls them to their sides and wraps around him from the back. Kissing along his shoulders. 

“Good night.” 

*

Jisung wakes up slowly, he’s wrapped tightly around Minho. The blankets tangled around their legs. Instead of lifting his or checking the time he just pushes his face back into his neck. Hand tracing shapes to his chest lovingly. 

He feels the familiar sting in his back and hums, shifting around slightly. Min mumbles in his sleep and rolls over, his hair is messy and his body is covered in scratches. Jisung seriously did a number on him. 

The younger smiles, feeling his boyfriend’s morning wood pressing to his thigh. He reaches down and rubs his thumb into his slit, knowing Minho likes to be woken up like this. 

A soft sigh comes from the sleeping boy, his hips moving slightly. “Even after last night you’re still horny,” Ji teases. 

“Don’t act like you’re not,” Minho groans out, he rolls over to face his boyfriend, locking their lips happily. 

“Morning,” Jisung giggles, his hands coming up to cup Min’s face. 

“Morning baby boy.” Sungie hooks his leg over his hip, rocking forward slightly. Min licks into his mouth lazily. 

Morning lazy sex is honestly the best, Jisung loves to just sleepily grind on each other. He rolls to his back and Minho slips between his legs, “You sore honey pot?” 

“A little, nothing major.” Sungie wiggles his hips, moving to lock his ankles behind Min’s back. 

“Yeah? What about your little cock?” The elder reaches down and rubs his slit, Ji gasps and bucks up instantly. 

“Over sensitive,” he whispers. 

“I can tell.” Minho strokes him gently, just teasing him. 

“Did you sleep okay?” 

“Like I was dead.” Jisung reaches down and does the same to the elder, their lips meeting every now and then. 

“Good.” Min kisses under his ear. 

They stay like that until both are panting again, Jisung whimpering and whining, desperately fucking into his boyfriend’s fist. 

“There you go, good boy, you look so pretty when you cum.” Min praises, Ji shivers and curls himself back against his boyfriend, coming down from his high. 

“Master, can I suck you off please?” he asks with his big starry eyes. 

“Of course buttercup.” Minho kisses him gently and then pushes him down. Jisung eagerly slips between his thighs, lips wrapping around his cock instantly. 

He sucks slow and uses his hand on the rest of him. The tip of his tongue licks all over, thumb pressing into his slit happily. 

Min groans and shuts his eyes, hand sliding into his hair. Sungie hums around him, he pulls the blankets down off of himself and kicks his legs happily. 

“Fuck Jiji, just like that.” Minho tips his head back and guides him by his hair. The younger moans around him, drool coming down his chin, he scoots closer and licks a little more firm. 

Only seconds later he yelps and pulls away, hand covering his mouth. 

“Fuck!” he hisses. 

“Oh my god I forgot,” Min gasps, eyes wide, realizing why he’s covering his mouth, “are you okay?!” Jisung scrambles off the bed before the elder can grab him to check him out. 

His tongue piercing just damn near ripped out, he completely forgot about it. He’d only really been using the tip, he hadn’t actually taken all of him into his mouth until he moved forward. 

“Sung, let me see babydoll.” Minho knocks on the bathroom door. Jisung squeals behind it, blood dripping down his chin, “Jisung open the door.” 

He ignores his boyfriend and sets on examining his tongue, grabbing a towel to stop the bleeding. He didn’t rip it per say but it for sure yanked. 

Once he cleans himself up he timidly opens the door, Minho grabs his face instantly. 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry buttercup, I completely forgot you had it. Are you in pain?” He worries all over him. 

“I’m okay princess promise, it was just bloody. Sorry I ruined you getting off.” He pouts his lower lip. 

“Shush baby, let me see.” Sungie opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. Around the bar is a little swollen and red but other than that it looks okay. 

“No blowjobs, not until this is healed fully, even if you ask nicely,” Minho says sternly. 

Jisung nods and pouts his lip, “I forgot, I just wanted to get you off…” he mumbles. 

“I know pup, I’m not mad at you, I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Min presses a kiss to his forehead. “Let’s get in the shower and get ready for the day, okay?” 

The younger nods and wraps around him, hugging his boyfriend tightly. 

“I love you, I’m sorry.” 

“I love you too honeypot, you don’t have to be sorry, just be more careful.” 

*

“Look how cute you are!” Jisung squeals seeing Minho dressed in a baby blue skirt, his top a light purple sweater that comes down to the middle of his thighs. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Ji murmurs, hands running over the length of his body. 

Min giggles and kisses his cheek, “I ask myself the same question.” 

Jisung has black ripped jeans, the tares going up to the tops of his thighs and all the way down his leg. He has a red t shirt on with white lettering across the chest. His tattoos out for showing. 

“I wanna take you out to my favorite shops today.” Minho takes his hand as they walk out of his room, the older boy being even more cuddly than usual. 

Sungie smiles, pressing a kiss to his forehead, he watches Min with heart eyes practically. 

“Where are you two-oh, you, you do have quite a few tattoos.” Bitna is down in the main living room, on a laptop. She stares at Jisung truly shocked by the amount of dark ink covering his arms. 

Meeting Jisung had been a shock to both of them last night. He is not at all what either of them intended for their son, he’s the opposite really. The two had been the talk of the night at the party, all eyes on them. 

Bitna is truly trying to keep an open mind for Minho’s sake, she can tell he cares for the boy. But something just feels off about him. She can smell the faint scent of marajuana on his clothes, and the large gauges in his ears are off putting. 

Her husband on the other hand wants nothing to do with him, he doesn’t have an open mind in the slightest. 

“Oh, yeah.” Jisung blushes deeply, his hands going to cover his arms. 

“My favorite one is his spiral with the moon.” Min grabs his wrist and shows his mother the work along his forearm. 

“That is very pretty...what made you get it?” 

“Well, spirals mean ever lasting energy, and it’s an infinite symbol. So to me that means always push on, no matter the trials and tribulations you go through. The spikes along it actually turn it into the sun which is a bright future for me, or light at the end of the tunnel. Then the clouds are things that will just pass by eventually and the moon is a symbol of strength and protection to it connects everything together,” Jisung explains, he points to each individual part that he talks about. 

“I see, that’s a very beautiful way of putting it Jisung. Do your other ones have such intense meaning?” 

Sungie nods, “I have always felt really connected to nature which is why I have the vines and flowers on this arm. I also have the giant sunflower for my mom here because she got really sick for a while and she designed it for me. The spider I have up here doesn’t mean all that much, I just really liked it.” He shows her the spider tattoo that leads up to his elbow and a tiny bit on his tricep. 

“Do you have others?” 

Jisung laughs softly, “I have one on my thigh and one on my spine.” 

“Minho do you have any I should know about?” 

“No! I don’t have a death wish.” Minho squeezes Jisung’s hand, holding onto his arm tightly. 

“We’re gonna go out to the outlets. We’ll be back later,” he adds while shifting his bag on his shoulder. 

“Alright have fun.” She goes back to her work and the two boys head out. Jisung keeps his hand on Minho’s back, once outside he teasingly grabs his ass through the skirt. 

“Hey!” Min giggles and slaps his hand away as climbs into the front seat. 

“Does she like me? Should I have put a long sleeve on?” Jisung starts rambling. 

“Buttercup, don’t worry, she’ll love you. You just met her, don’t hide who you are for them.” Minho reaches over and rubs his hand along his thigh. 

“I just want them to like me.” He sinks down in his chair and scrubs his hands along his face. 

“I love you, that's what matters my sweet prince.” 

“I love you too. My parents are gonna love you honey, I can’t wait for you to meet them.” Jisung scoots over and kisses his cheek. 

“I’m so scared to meet them.” 

“Why baby?” 

“Because I’m like, you know…” 

“Cause you’re pretty?” He giggles and kisses along his jaw now. Biting his earlobe gently. 

“Shush.” 

“Babe neither are gonna care that you’re more fem. My mom will probably cry and wish you were hers instead of me,” Jisung slips his fingers under Min’s chin while at a red light, “and since when do you care what people think about your pretty skirts?” he asks, brows raised. 

Minho blushes and kisses his fingers timidly. 

“I don’t normally, but it’s your parents.” 

“Baby girl they put up with my tattooed ass. Not to mention you’re fucking beautiful, neither of them are gonna care.” Jisung leans over all the way and locks their lips. 

“You’re absolutely stunning and they’ll love you in a skirt or in jeans just as much as I do.” 

Min turns an even brighter shade of red, his cheek nuzzling against Sungie’s hand. 

After a car ride filled with loud singing and lots of kisses Minho pulls into a massive parking lot. Shops lining the road in front of them. 

“Holy shit, is that a Louis Vuitton store?!”

“Yeah, where do you think I get all my bags from?” he giggles getting out of the car. Jisung takes his hand, eyes wide. They walk forward and Min is now leading the way, the younger watching his boyfriend carefully. 

His eyes trailing down to his ass in the skirt, hips swaying seductively. 

Minho goes to the front door his hand closing around the handle, Jisung takes a few pictures from behind him. Loving how beautiful his boyfriend is. 

“Minho! We haven’t seen you in so long!” A girl runs over and grabs his hands. 

“I know, Joy this is my boyfriend Jisung.” He turns to Sungie. 

Jisung smiles, the girl has bright blonde hair, her makeup simple.

“Hi.” She looks at him, up and down, very obviously checking him out. 

“Hey,” he slides his arm around Min’s waist, eyes 

looking to anything but her. Seeming uninterested. 

“Buttercup I’m gonna look around, pick something out for yourself.” Minho kisses him happily, Jisung nods and pecks his cheek too. 

The elder goes over with Joy to look at new bags that have come out. 

“He’s like, really hot. You sure he’s gay?” She giggles. Minho blinks multiple times shocked by her words, “What?” 

“Your boyfriend, he’s super hot. Those tattoos are to die for, and his blue hair. You sure he’s actually gay? I wouldn’t mind having a turn with a cutie like that.” 

“Um, yeah pretty sure he is…” Minho blushes deeply, feeling very awkward, people already question Sungie being with him often enough. 

“You okay princess?” Ji’s arm wraps back around him, he jumps slightly but leans back into him. 

“Yeah I’m okay, why?” Their eyes lock, Jisung knowing Min is uncomfortable.

“You’re all shaky and red love.” His hand slips under his chin and their lips lock gently. 

“I’m okay, promise baby.” The younger pulls away and gives him a reassuring look. Jisung kisses his forehead again and then walks away to look around some more. 

“God he’s hot,” Joy giggles. 

“Shhh, I know he is but he’s my boyfriend so stop it.” Minho glares at her. 

“Oh I’m only playing around. Anyway here are some of our new bags that just came in.” She starts showing him new designs and whatnot. 

Jisung ends up coming over, watching Minho try some watches and get a new bag. His boyfriend looks so cute fluttering around like a little fairy around the store. 

“You ready?” Min comes over to him a little while later. Joy’s arms are filled with all sorts of stuff. 

Jisung smiles and wraps his arm around his waist, kissing his shoulder, “You’re so pretty,” he murmurs. 

“Thanks honeypot.” The elder cashes out and Ji takes his bags. 

“Where to now?” 

“Hmm the Gucci store, I want some new clothes.” 

“Jeez, I love my sugar daddy,” Jisung giggles and kisses his cheek. 

“That’s me, all you gotta do is let me fuck your cute ass and I’ll buy you whatever you want.” 

“That’s a good compromise.” 

Minho laughs now and tugs Jisung close, the two walking through the shops without a care in the world. 

The elder ends up putting on a whole fashion show for his boyfriend, wiggling around in cute skirts and fancy jackets. 

They leave with more bags and head to a place for lunch. “Why won’t you let me buy you anything?”

“Because you don’t need to be spending your money on me princess. I don’t need anything.” Jisung holds the door open for him. 

“Yeah but I wanna spoil you a little, you’re my boyfriend I’m allowed to.” 

“Then buy me lunch.” The younger smiles at him sweetly. Min grumbles under his breath and stomps to the booth. 

The place reeks of money, “Ji your nose ring is flying away.” Minho pokes his nose. He fixes it praying he doesn’t look like he’s picking his nose. 

“Thanks baby. What do you wanna do after this? Also as much as I love your family and all when are we heading back to school?” 

“We can go back and pack after lunch and head out if you wanna.” Minho rubs his knuckles, smiling at how pretty his boyfriend is. Jisung’s hair is messier than usual, and his makeup is more smudged. 

He’s adorable. 

“I don’t want you to think it’s like, because I don’t wanna be around them or something...I’m just not good with people.” He blushes faintly. 

“I know buttercup, you don’t have to explain, we did what we needed now we can go home.” 

The two scan the menus and order drinks, Jisung scrolling through his phone absently. 

“I want another tattoo,” he announces a little while later. 

“Of what? Aren’t you running out of space?” 

“I don’t know yet, I’m just itching for one. And no I’m not, I still have my upper arms and my other leg.” Ji sticks his tongue out at him. “You should get something.” 

“My parents would kill me babe.” 

“You got those pretty piercings no problem.” The younger smirks. 

“Yeah...I’m just scared. What if they see and get really mad? What if they kick me out?”

“Then you can come live with me and I’ll hold you every night.” Jisung smiles at him. Min blushes more. 

“I’d like that without getting kicked out,” he whispers. 

“I’d like that too baby girl. I know, we haven’t been together for that long, but...I really love you. A lot. It scares me sometimes how hard I’ve fallen for you, how fast I have. But then I remember just how amazing you are and it makes sense to me.” Sungie looks down his cheeks bright red. 

Minho swallows, “I really love you too buttercup. This is gonna sound stupid, but I never believed in soulmates until I met you. Never have I met someone who gets me the way you do. And I mean that, you are so damn special to me so perfect. I love you so much.” 

Jisung sniffles a little and leans over the table to connect their lips. “You’re amazing.” 

Their meal continues and they end with cake and ice cream, Ji takes countless pictures of Minho looking adorable. They walk out hand in hand, going back to Min’s car. 

“Do you want all your stuff in the trunk or the backseat?” Jisung asks standing by the car. 

“Trunk please.” Minho bites his lower lip watching his boyfriend, eyes drinking him in. He looks so good, his biceps out on show, hair messy and tangled. 

“Hey, come here.” 

Sungie walks over, his hair falling in his eyes, “Yeah?” 

Without hesitation he grabs him, pushing him against the car, their lips crashing together. 

“Min-“ he inhales hard, hand hitting his chest. 

“You look so pretty buttercup,” Minho murmurs against his mouth. 

“Thanks babe. Horny much?” 

“You have no idea, your biceps look so good, and your ass. Fuck baby, I wanna destroy your cute ass, show you who you belong to,” he whispers in his ear now. Jisung whimpers quietly, his face bright red. 

“Belong to you master.” 

“That’s right honey pot, all mine.” Min slips a finger in his mouth, Jisung wraps his lips around it, bobbing his head. “I wanna fuck you in the backseat.” 

“Twice in one week? I love when master wants me so much.” Jisung giggles and kisses his finger now. Minho hums and opens the door for the younger. 

He pushes him down into the backseat and gets in the front, once sat he throws the lube into the back with Jisung. 

“Open yourself up.” 

*

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for some fun smut next chapter! 
> 
> What are your thoughts? Also I will be incorporating the other boys more in the next chapter so no need to worry!
> 
> Any questions? 
> 
> Requests?
> 
> my twitters foreverbattles and NSFWforeverbatt
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
